Summer Lovin'
by Panty Poison
Summary: Anna teaches Elsa to swim during their first summer after the thaw. Mild incest I GUESS.


Well, this was familiar.

"Elsaaaa?" Anna wheedled to a closed door. On one of the few days where Elsa managed to get a reprieve from her royal obligations, the princess of Arendelle had wanted them to spend her day off together. It was a gorgeous summer day outside, their first summer together in thirteen years. She had wanted to put it to good use and go out for a picnic and a swim afterward, but Elsa was not cooperating. Despite them both having planned on it a few days before, the Queen had been acting rather odd about it, merely smiling and nodding absently when Anna would mention it excitedly in the dining hall. Anna knocked insistently, not planning on letting Elsa off the hook.

"Anna, I'm...not feeling well. Must be a stomach bug," came the voice from the other side.

"Come on, Elsa, what's wrong?"

No answer.

Anna sighed. "We said no more closed doors, remember? Youuuu promised," she reminded Elsa gently.

Nothing again, but she heard a soft sigh and footsteps approaching the door. Elsa opened it before turning back around as Anna entered the room and shut the door behind her. They had moved back into the same room, just like when they were little.

Elsa was wringing her hands and sitting on the bed. Anna sat down beside her and suddenly grew concerned. "I thought you were excited to hang out today. I know I am...er, was."

Elsa shook her head almost at once. "Of course I am, Anna. I've been thinking about it all week."

Anna brightened. "Really? Phew! So then, what's the problem?"

Elsa looked at the floor. Anna scooted closer, throwing an arm around her sister's shoulders. "Don't conceal, okay? I wanna help you."

Elsa looked at her gratefully. Now that Anna was in her life again, her barriers were not hard to melt. "I know. Thank you, Anna. It's just...silly, I suppose."

"Pfft, you know who you're talking to, right? I do weird things all the time! I promise I won't judge you."

Elsa cracked a smile and laughed. "Fair enough," she said, before pausing again. This obviously wasn't something easy to admit. "I...can't swim."

"...oh," Anna replied, unreadable.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "What? Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well, yeah! I mean, you're good at everything. And we used to swim a lot when we were kids, I remember..."

"But you don't remember my powers. I used to freeze whatever water I was on so that I wouldn't have to swim through it."

Realization dawned on Anna's face. "So when Grand Pabbie...ohhhh."

Elsa hugged herself. "I was petrified of drowning. And if I could freeze the water...well, I didn't see the point in risking it."

Anna rubbed her sister's arm in a reassuring manner. She hated seeing her strong sibling so put out. "Well that's okay! I can just teach you."

Elsa's thoughts clouded with doubt. "But what if I-"

"You thought you couldn't thaw Arendelle either, but you did. Elsa, you are capable of so much more than you think you are."

Elsa flushed. Anna certainly did think a lot of her. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

"Well, I did have your help with that."

"And you'll have it again, today! You're gonna be great, I just know it."

Elsa grinned. "I certainly hope I don't disappoint you one day, for the sake of all my praises you sing."

Anna giggled and kissed her cheek. "Not gonna happen. Now, what do ya say?"

"Anna, I'm not so sure..."

"The water's so nice, Elsa! You'll feel better once you get in." Anna was already swimming around like a fish. Even with Elsa's naturally cool body temperature she could tell that it was hot even for summer standards, yet she still perched on a rock overlooking the lake.

"Are you sure it's not too cold? We won't be of any use to the kingdom if we're both dying of pneumonia."

"It's perfect. Besides, you love the cold! You'll fit right in."

"You know, I don't know if we should be swimming so soon after lunch. What if we get cramps?"

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Cramps? You're really gonna go with that one?"

Elsa shrugged. "It could happen."

Anna shook her head and swam to the shallow end of the lake, where Elsa was sitting. She stood up and held a hand out to her sister. "Here, just follow my lead."

Elsa took her sister's hand, exhaling. She stuck one foot into the pool and prepared for the worst. She was surprised to find that no fear came to pass, so she put the other one forward as well. The water gently lapped around her. "It's...not so bad."

Anna nodded eagerly. "See?"

They took a few more steps into the water, up to the tops of their thighs. Suddenly Elsa tripped, stumbling on something under her feet. She was suddenly immersed in water, and she could feel the familiar dread wash over her. "Anna!" she cried, grabbing onto her sister. Both of them were up to their shoulders in the lake now. Elsa's arms instantly became cold and the water around them crackled as it turned to ice.

"Elsa, calm down. You're okay," Anna said, trying to soothe her. She winced as her sister's hands became clammy on her bare skin.

Elsa must have realized what she was doing because she let go immediately. The fear of hurting Anna again overpowered her anxieties about the water. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean...oh Anna, I-" she tried to back away from Anna, but the something jabbed her in the back. They were stuck, surrounded by a circle of ice. "I can't believe..." she muttered dejectedly. She should have had these under control by now.

"Elsa, I'm fine. Relax," Anna said, embracing her sister again.

"No, I panicked and could have hurt you and now we're...in this mess," she groaned, frustrated with herself.

"So you tripped, no big deal." She noticed Elsa was still cold, fear coming off of her in waves.

"But it is! I could have...I should be able to-"

"Elsa, shut up!" Anna cut her off, taking Elsa by surprise. Anna cupped Elsa's cheek and brought their lips together, effectively cutting off the queen's frantic train of thought. She instinctively drew Anna closer, like she had many times before. It was a gentle, calming kiss that made Elsa grow warm all over. It wasn't long before the ice around them had melted, though they stayed that way for a little longer, enjoying the closeness of each other.

When they broke apart, Anna's eyes sparkled. "There, problem solved."

Elsa chuckled. "Good thinking," she said, running her hands through Anna's hair affectionately.

"This is better, huh? Except you made a warm spot...gross," she said with a mischievous wink.

It took a moment for Elsa to get the joke. "Oh, ew!" she said, pushing Anna away and splashing her playfully. "You're gonna get it for that."

Anna kicked away from her, laughing. "You're gonna have to catch me first!"

With a burst of confidence, Elsa swam after Anna, up to her neck in the water. Anna hadn't expected her to get the hang of it so fast, making her easy prey. Elsa wasted no time grabbing her sister and holding on, tickling her under the water. "Help! Kristoff, Kai, anyone! The queen's gone mad with power!" Anna yelled between giggles. Soon Elsa was laughing hard as well.

It turned out Elsa was right about the cramps, though it was mostly due to two hours of raucous laughter rather than swimming on a full stomach.


End file.
